


I can think of something better

by KeepCalmandGay



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalmandGay/pseuds/KeepCalmandGay
Summary: “Sure, people think about kissing their best friend. Once. It’s not a recurring thing that happens, Felicity. Besides, you want to date her. You want to see her walking down an aisle in a white dress. You want to have her babies.”





	I can think of something better

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Hayley Kiyoko's "Sleepover".

“Sara’s my best friend, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Felicity shot a glare at the tall brunet walking beside her, adjusting her purse strap as they walked down the street.

 

“You want to kiss her, date her, _marry her_. You know it.” Barry grinned back at her, needling her to admit what everyone else could see.

 

“I mean, yeah I love her. Everyone’s a little in love with their best friend. Sara is hot, and badass. She can kick anyone’s ass, why wouldn’t I want to kiss her? Besides, who hasn’t thought about kissing their best friend?” The pair reached Jitters and went to stand in line.

 

“Sure, people think about kissing their best friend. Once. It’s not a recurring thing that happens, Felicity. Besides, you want to date her. You want to see her walking down an aisle in a white dress. You want to have her babies.”

 

“Not possible, Barry.” Felicity rolled her eyes.

 

“Not the point, Fel. It’s true and you know it.”

 

Ignoring Barry, Felicity ordered her coffee and then went to find a seat, desperately hoping Barry would drop this subject. Sara was her best friend since forever. The two of them together just weren’t a possibility. It didn’t even matter if Felicity was in love with her or not, Sara wouldn’t ever like her back.

 

“So,” Felicity began as Barry sat back down, “did you hear Keanu Reeves died?”

 

“First of all, don’t change the subject. Second, don’t be absurd. He’ll _never_ die.”

 

“Now who’s being absurd,” Felicity shot back.

 

“Uh-huh. Sure. You know just as well as I do that he’ll live forever. And you’re changing the subject again. You’re in love with Sara. You need to one, admit it, and two, realize that Sara is just as in love with you as you are with her.” Barry raised his finger to cut Felicity off before she could argue. “Anyone with eyes can see it. She would die for you.”

 

“Yeah, cause she’s my best friend. That’s what friends do.”

 

“You like emphasizing that friend part a lot. Are you sure you aren’t in love with her?”

 

“Don’t be stupid, Barry. It doesn’t even matter, since it’s impossible,” Felicity grumbled back, just as the subject of their conversation dropped her coffee on the table a little carelessly, spilling some coffee.

 

“What’s impossible?” Sara asked sitting down next to her friend and tugging on her ponytail.

 

“Hey, Sara. Barry was just saying that Keanu Reeves died. It’s impossible because we all know he’s immortal,” she glared back. “Also be more careful with your coffee. My tab-”

 

“Yes, we know, your tablet is here and if I hurt it, you’ll kill me,” Sara recited, rolling her eyes fondly. “But we need to hurry. Laurel will kill us if we’re late to the football game.”

 

“I don’t understand why we need to go. It’s not like Starling High _needs_ any more people to go. Everyone already wants to go.”

 

“Yeah, but she hates sitting alone and she has to go for Tommy. Let’s go.” Felicity just looked at Sara. “Come o~on,” Sara whined impatiently, pouting at Felicity.

 

“Fine. Barry, you coming?” She turned towards her other friend, grabbing her purse and jacket.

 

“Nah, I’ve got a date with Iris later tonight. Think about what I said earlier. I know I’m right.”

 

Felicity rolled her eyes again and walked out of the coffeeshop, grabbing Sara’s hand as she walked past.

 

“Bye, Barry! Have fun on your date!” Sara threw out over her shoulder.

 --

After the game, the two girls walked into the Lance’s house with Big Belly milkshakes and found Sara’s dad waiting up for them and watching some t.v.

 

“Hey dad, how’s it going?” Sara greeted him, kissing him on the cheek.

 

“Girls. Where’s Laurel?”

 

“Hi Sara, Felicity. How was the game? Did we win? You girls enjoying your milkshakes?” Sara snarked pointedly at him, drawing giggles out of Felicity. Quentin Lance just raised his eyebrow, waiting impatiently. Felicity gave in first while Sara stared her father down.

 

“Laurel left with Tommy, Detective Lance. The team is at Big Belly celebrating, since we won against Central. Your daughter is safe, and said she would be home later tonight.”

 

“Ah, thank you, Felicity, nice to know _someone_ around here will answer me,” Quentin answered, turning off the tv. “Since you guys are home, I’m going to head to bed. Don’t get into too much trouble. Are you staying the night tonight?”

 

“Yep, my mom’s working tonight and it’s always nicer hang out with Sara than be alone.”

 

“Of course. Night, girls”

 

“Night, daddy,” Sara smiled up at her dad, heading into the kitchen to grab some chips. “Hey Liss, put your bag upstairs and meet me outside? I’ve got the chips.”

 --

Sara settled into the treehouse, laying back so she could stare up at the night sky, and thought about her best friend inside the house. Felicity had been there for her since kindergarten, helping her in school from the day they started learning the alphabet. She had stood by Sara through her parent’s divorce, through the mess with Oliver and Laurel, through her pregnancy scare. Felicity was always there for Sara, strong and steady while Sara did nothing but fuck everything up. What else would happen, but for Sara to fall in love with her best friend, who deserved so much better than her. Sara sighed as Felicity made her way across the yard and up the ladder.

 

“Hey, so apparently my mom stuck this bottle of jack daniel’s in my bag this morning, which means I had alcohol at school all day today. Like imagine, if they did locker checks today I would have gotten suspended, minimum, and it would have been my mother’s fault. Also don’t you think it’s weird that my mom keeps encouraging me to drink when I’m barely 16, most parents are trying to keep us from drinking.” Felicity made it up the ladder and collapsed back onto the wooden floor next to Sara. “Wow, these stars are gorgeous. I’m so glad we don’t live in a bigger city. But could you imagine if we lived out in the country? Think about the stars out there- you would be able to see the Milky Way!”

 

Sara just chuckled and looked over at the girl staring at the sky. No matter how often they did this, Felicity never could stop staring at the stars and Sara could never stop staring at Felicity. She reached over and grabbed the bottle of whiskey.

 

“Someday, I’ll drive you out to the country and we can go stargazing all night,” she promised, taking a drink. Felicity grinned over at her.

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.” Sara kept staring at her friend as she returned her attention to the stars. “Though the stars definitely won’t be the prettiest thing out there,” she thought, caught up in the way the stars reflected in Felicity’s eyes and smile.

 --

As Felicity stared up at the stars, her heart was warmed by Sara’s promise. A promise that just friends don’t make each other, Barry’s voice echoed in her mind. She thought about what Barry had said earlier. _“Anyone with eyes can see it. She would die for you.”_ Felicity thought he was being a bit dramatic, but maybe there was some truth in the statement. Did Sara really feel that way about her? She looked over at her friend, and saw her staring back with- was that love? It was gone before Felicity could identify it. Sara cleared her throat.

 

“So, uh, you hear about Slade? He got sent back to Australia, it’s said he got caught terrorizing the old people’s home. He’s gonna live with his grandparents now. In my opinion, they should have sent him back months ago, especially after all that business with Shado. He’s a creep, and I can’t believe Oliver’s been hanging around with him; I wonder what Oliver’s going to do now, maybe he’ll see if Tommy will take him back as his friend.”

 

Felicity sat up, staring at her friend. Sara was rambling now, nervously. Her brain worked overtime, piecing together what Barry said with how Sara was acting. She took a leap and pressed her lips to Sara’s. Sara stopped talking and a moment later started kissing Felicity back.

 

When they finally broke apart, Felicity broke apart and Sara looked so hopeful.

 

“Really? But Liss, you’re amazing and I’m nothing, just a fuck-up.”

 

“That’s bull. You’re a badass who learns from her mistakes. I like you, fuck I _love_ you.”

 

Felicity looked at Sara, who had tears in her eyes. She leaned over again, kissing her, silently begging Sara to believe her.

 

“Let’s go inside,” Sara said as Felicity shivered, leaning back. “Not to- you know, just- it’s warmer.” Felicity laughed and grabbed Sara’s hand.

 

“Okay.”


End file.
